WibbleyWobbley, TimeyWimey!
by Lovewarriors
Summary: Explains the many confusing things in the Who Universe!
1. Paradoxes

**There are so many confusing things on Doctor Who. Primarily the paradoxes. Wibbley-Wobbley, Timey-Wimey is a story that will describes the many confusing events in Doctor Who. This first chapter will be on paradoxes. Titles are underlined and descriptions are in Italic. In order to save time and spoilers, I will only describe the paradoxes, how they are made, and a breif conclusion on how they are solved.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Paradoxes<p>

Number One: Father's Day

_For those of you who have watched the eigth episode in series one, or season twenty-six, would have seen a very confusing paradox._

First of all, Rose wanted to see her dad one last time before he died, so the ninth doctor took her back in time to see him. Instead of just running to him after he died, she couldn't even budge. So the doctor offered to try again. This time, they hid behind themselves, making sure not to let their past selves not see their present selves, but Rose couldn't take it. She raced past her past self, creating the first paradox, and saved her father, creating the second. There is actually another hidden paradox here, the wedding gift that is saved along with Rose's dad.  
>Creatures similar to a bathuman cross over, or similar to the new version of the Krillitanes, know by no name, start to appear everywhere, and the TARDIS dissapears and is replaced by an ordinairy phone booth. They're like bacteria and sterilize the wound in time by devouring everything. In order to avoid the creatures, people from a wedding, baby Rose, and her parents included, flee into the church, where the ancient wood will protect them.  
>The Doctor finds that the TARDIS key is glowing, and realizes that he can use it to summon the TARDIS. He tells everyone not to touch it until the process is complete. Rose starts talking with her father, and he comes to realize that Rose is actually his daughter. When he asks how good of a father he is, Rose can't answer truthfully. Seeing them talking, Rose's mom thinks that her husband is having an affair, but he argues and tells her that Rose is their daughter. To prove it, he shoves baby Rose into teen Rose's arms, creating yet another paradox, as the Doctor warned would happen should Rose touch her past self. All of the paradoxes were resolved when Rose's dad kept on noticing the car that should have killed him materialising in front of the church, racing past where it should have hit him, then dissaprearing again. He realises that if he kills himself by running into that car, everything will go back to normal. So he kills himself and Rose gets to hold his hand as he dies, starting the story of how there was a blonde woman holding his hand as he died, the story that Rose's mom told her.<p>

Number Two: Space and Time

_This paradox revolves around the TARDIS and takes place in a two-part episode broadcasted right after A Christmas Carol. It is reffered to as Space and Time, Space being the first episode and Time being the second, or Red Nose Day. You can find it on YouTube._

This paradox starts with the Doctor doing minor calculations and alterations to the TARDIS. Below, Rory is helping. Amy wants to ask the Doctor a question, but he refuses. Rory calls one up, and Amy realizes that Rory is helping the Doctor. She accuses the Doctor of not letting her help, though he let Rory. A short argument follows and Amy tells the boys that Rory is just jealous because she passed her driving exam on the first try. He retaliates by saying that she cheated by wearing a skirt. Amy exclaims absractly that the skirt that she is wearing right now was the exact same one she wore on her driving test. A clatter comes from below; Rory dropping something. The Doctor shouts that he specifically told Rory NOT to drop anything, and he stammers, the reason he dropped the object quite obvious. They all pause and look near the door to the TARDIS, where the TARDIS itself has landed. An infite paradox is created by the fact that the TARDIS has materialised inside itself. The Doctor exits the TARDIS and comes through the newly materialized one. He then sticks his hand through the TARDIS door and it emerges out of the other door. Also, if you look carefully, you can see the inside of TARDIS thought the doors. Soon, Amy comes out of the Inner TARDIS. Now we have two Amy's. Complicated? It gets worse.  
>Amy explains that she came from a couple of seconds in the future because she entered the TARDIS. When someone enters the TARDIS from the door, they emerge several seconds into the future due to a time delay loop. Amy asks herself how she could know that, and she tells her counter part that she doesn't under stand a word of it, she's just repeating what she heard herself say. Now Amy heads to the TARDIS under the Doctor's command, but pauses at the door and asks herself if that was what she really looked like. She answers yes and before you know it... I'll use the Doctor's words for this; "So this is how it all ends; two Amy Ponds flirting with herself."<br>Amy enters the TARDIS and out pop Amy AND Rory. Rory does the talking this time and says a lot and that the two would enter the TARDIS as soon as the past Amy slaps Rory. The Doctor tells them that they have to stick to established chain of events, else time in the TARDIS would collapse, leaving them with two Amy Ponds forever, then what would they do? Past Rory says "well," and looks at Past Amy. She gasps and slaps him. The Doctor directs them into the TARDIS, but tells the remaining ones to stay where they are. He said he would implode them TARDIS exacly right so that the force of the implosion would force it out of itself, but unless he finds exacly the right lever to control the implosion, they would all die. Amy asks how he would know which one and the Doctor says no idea, but he thinks he is about to find out. A future Doctor pops out of the door and shouts "The wibbley lever!" Past Doctor repeats that and flips a lever and rushes into the TARDIS, which then starts and... drives away (not sure what you call whatever it does, fading maybe...). So, all we can determine from this is that something is gerring the universe, else this paradox would not have a beginning (not sure it does anyway) and there fore no middle or end. How could Amy and Rory say these things by remembering what their future selves said, if that was how their future selves said it too? Who planted that idea in their head in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so each chapter will consist of two parts, and each chapter has it's own theme. This one is paradoxes. PM or review if you have any things you want me to write down. Next up; creatures.<strong>


	2. Creatures

**This chapter will introduce two very interesting, scary, and complex creatures. If you have not seen the latest episodes, this page may contain spoilers. New section on my profile page with baddies and pics.**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely NOTHING is mine (except the ways to beat these creatures, or combat them); I am only explaining other people's stuff.**

* * *

><p>Creatures<p>

Number One: The Weeping Angels

_The Weeping Angels are one of the oldest races in the universe. They are invincible due to the greatest natural defense system. This system, however, is also their greatest weakness._

As explained in the Italic paragraph, The Weeping Angels are among the oldest and most powerful races in the universe. I will now quote the Doctor on this one;

""The Lonely Assasins", they used to be called. They are as old as the universe itself, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved; they are quantum locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice; it's a fact in their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you blink, and... oh yes it can. That's why they cover their eyes; They're not weeping; they can't risk lookng at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse; they can never be seen. Lonelyest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry; I am very very sorry, it's up to you now. The Blue Box, it's my time machine. There's a world of time energy in there, they could feast on forever, but the damage they can do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me. And... that's it... I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess; they're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this: don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you could beleive. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."

Well... I guess that that pretty much sums up the Weeping Angels. That quote was taken from the third series episode; Blink. A few other things about the Weeping Angels; they kill by touching you. What they do is they send you back or forwards in time, to a random point in history and feed on the energy that never was, the energy that could have been your life. Every angel has it's own time period that it sends you to.

Now, I have figured out a way to kill a Weeping Angel. What if you looked away and shot it. Or what if you shatter it to pieces then blink? Also, the second story about the Weeping Angels (Blink being the first) was "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone" shows the Angels halfway through their stone stage, so they're moving while being stone. Also, two new powers are introduced. In Blink, they have the power to alter the environment through sheer willpower, such as turning off a light. In The Time of Angels and Flesh and Stone, they have the power to actually drain the energy from lights. Also, they are found to be able to lock door telepathically, create deadlock seals, and prevent any form of physical entry (such as a torch) to the desired area. In a book about Weeping Angels, the Doctor was concerned why the author didn't include pictures to show them what to look out for. The solution to that question was found in another part of the book; the image of an angel is an angel. Basically, any picture, or video of an angel becomes or produces an angel.  
>A four second video of an angel standing still became an angel moving around in the frame, and then a projection. Amy managed to freeze the angel on a blip on the tape and destroy the projection, but not before she looked into it's eyes. After all, the image of an angel is an angel, and therefore, there was an image of an angel in Amy's eyes. What happens? She slowly turns into an angel and it kills her from the inside. The doctor gets her to close her eyes and stalls the angels entry. How did he get rid of it? He simply pushed the angel army into a crack in time and space. The angel in Amy's eyes never existed.<p>

Don't blink.

Number Two: The Silence

_The Silence are the newest enemies in the DW series, and are tying the Weeping Angels in a popularity contest. Nobody knew they existed until a few episodes ago, so they might as well be as old as the Weeping Angels... or older._

So, basically the Silence are really gross tall humanoids with bulbous heads, really really wrinkly skin, and grey, mouthless hands held three very long longs fingers resembling grey claws. They have eyes in dark recesses of their skull, similar to if you popped out the eyes of a human and added really miniature ones. The eyes themselves lack life and are dull and dark. They speak with deep, grating tones, and tend to make growling, hissing, or ticking noises. All of them are dressed identically in black suits and ties.

There are three main reason why these creatures are so dangerous. The first is the fact that as soon as you stop looking at them; the very second you look away, they edit themselves out of your memory. When you next look at a Silence, you remember the last time you saw one, though not right away. This technique is also effective when looking at a picture, video, or projection, suggesting that is is something in their appearance rather than their biology. Because of this technique, no-one knows if a Silence is standing right behind them, or what their plans are, for as soon as they find out, they forget. This technique does not work for audio-only recordings.

The second reason is because of how they kill. The literally absorb the energy from their surroundings, open a seemingly non-existant mouth, and expell all that energy in the form of electricity and vaporise the foe, leaving only a few cinders.

The third main reason is that they have the ability to impose post-hypnotic suggestions. Technically, anyone has the power to impose them as long as their target is looking at the Silence. An example is when the Doctor tells Canton Everet Deloware the third to straighten his bowtie as soon as he looks away from the Silence projection. Canton does straighten the Doctor's bowtie, but he can't remember why. This technique has two disadvantages to it. The first is that the victim may sometimes feel sick after the posing of a post-hynotic suggestion. The second is that too many post-hynotic suggestions may drive one mad or result in a permanent loss of memory, even without the Silence present.

Now, just like I did with the Weeping Angels, I will now give a few ways to fight the Silence. The first and most obvious way would be to develop a gadget that would cling to the edge of your perifrial vision that keeps the picture of a Silence there. Another way to acomplish this would be to wear glasses with a transparent imprint of a Silent. This gadget would prevent you from forgetting, because technically, you never looked away.  
>Now to pass onto the problem of what they look like. You could always look at a projection of a Silent and describe what you see before you look away, or you could look at a picture or projection and sketch it, leaving out a few lines. This way, you would only be looking at most of a Silent, and therefore you would not forget.<p>

Now a good theory that I read (I forget where) about a Silent in the TARDIS. There was a couple of incidents in The Lodger where Amy looks at something, then promptly forgets. There are a few other incidents throughout the series that may be Silent sightings. It it probably one of the five things to looks out for that Moffat mention for series 5. One confirmed is the cracks in space and time, and another prossibility is the countdown; the first episode holds many mentions of eleven (eleventh doctor, eleventh hour). The Beast Below holds a few mentions of ten (tenth queen, tenth period of ten years). This countdown continues down to zero, where like most countdowns, a big bang happens.


End file.
